Source Blood Naruto
by Matthew of the Black Blood
Summary: Asura, the warrior god and source blood vampire got sealed into Naruto in the form of Kyuubi No Kitsune. While he knows the seal will kill him he also realizes that if he don't act now his host will die. In a bid to save his host and bloodline he will die


**Naruto of the Black Blood**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Konoha, or at least as normal as can be for the 10 year old Uzumaki child, who was currently running for his life from the mob which was on his heels. He could hear them shout and scream as he ran away, he could feel himself slowing down, his small legs movements getting stiffer, his lungs burning as he desperately tried to get away from them. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg as he fell to the ground. He looked at his leg to find a kunia in it. Then his world went black as he felt pain coursing through his entire body.

As he woke up, he quickly jumped to his feet as he looked around. He was curious why he was in a long dark pipe filled corridor. The last thing he could remember was running for his life from the mob, falling down, pain then blackness. Suddenly he heard a loud booming voice cursing. He turned as he heard it coming from down the corridor he was in.

Naruto stood still as he tried to decide his course of action. For all he knew, that voice could belong to a member of the mob that was after him. After ten minuets he decided to risk it, ignoring the old adage that Jiji told him about curiosity and cats, and ran down the corridor towards the voice.

After what seemed like hours to young Naruto he came to the end of the corridor to see that it opened up into a large chamber with large gate with seal written on it. He could hear the voice much more clearly now as he heard it repeatedly say "Damn then, he did nothing to them, how dare they strike him to get to me". Naruto ignored the rant as he got closer to the cage to see what was cursing so loud, and he stoped in shock as he could see the huge shape before him, he couldn't help but let out a gasp.

The huge shape turned towards him so suddenly that he could of sworn it suffered whiplash. It was a giant fox. The fox looked down at him for a moment as if in thought before nodding towards Naruto as its form began to shimmer and grow smaller into a human shape berfore it became clear once more and Naruto let out another gasp as he whispered to himself "Pretty..."

This made the young looking red-haired man laugh as he walked towards the bars and knelt down to look into the young boys eyes and Naruto let out another gasp at the man's eyes. They were red, they looked like rubies. He reached through the bars and placed his hand on the top of Naruto's head as he softly said "Hello young one, You have impressed me greatly"

Naruto's eyes widened. He always craved a positive form of attention and now a stranger he didn't even know was giving him that. He didn't know why, but for the first time he felt safe in front of someone who was not Jiji. He finally found his voice as he looked into the strangers crimson eyes and asked "Excuse me but... who are you?".

This made the young man release another chuckle as he said " I am known by many names young one, but my true name is Asura, the war god of fire, a master of war and magic and source blood to my bloodline" This made Naruto smile as he repeated Asura's name, which in turn made Asura smile as stood up and looked down at Naruto once more. He took a deep breath as he started to speak, "Naruto, do you wish to leave this world, if you wish I can take you to my home dimension where you can make many friends who wont hurt you, but there is however a price to pay" Naruto nodded rapidly as Asura smiled once more. "Very well then child, you shall become the source blood of my blood line, Sleep my child and when you awaken, look for another of my bloodline, I believe he goes by the name of Zelman nowadays, you shall be in a better place, you are my legacy" and with that Naruto's world went black once more.

Asura sighed as he looked at the child's sleeping form, before a sinister smirk formed on his lips as he looked at the puddle in the centre of his cage, looking out into the real world as he said to himself "But before we leave this world I believe I should make an example of these people" as the cage suddenly shattered and he vanished from Naruto's mindscape.

The people of Konoha were gathered around Naruto's unconscious form still beating him when suddenly his form started glowing crimson. The villagers were shouting "The Kyuubi is breaking free, kill him. A shinobi in the group started to reach for his sword when with no warning at all, a huge huge, fiery explosion occurred from Naruto's body and engulfed all of Konoha. When it cleared, there was nothing more than a crater.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he had no idea where he was. He was in a very large and richly furnished room. He noticed a large mirror and had a larger shock as he looked at himself. He was paler than he remembered and since when did he have red eyes, he let out another gasp and noticed he had fangs. He stared at himself as he tried to figure out what happened. The last thing he remembered was... "Asura" Naruto whispered to himself. "Indeed" he heard a light female voice say. Naruto turned towards the door sharply only to see a young pale silver-haired girl in a purple dress standing in the doorway and behind her was a tall dark-haired man dressed only in black with a large sheathed katana in hand. Naruto automatically stepped back from the sight, preparing to run if necessary. But as he looked into the girls eye's they started to glow and he suddenly couldn't move.

"What have you done to me?" Naruto spat out as he continued to struggle against whatever force held him in place. "Please calm down" the girl said as she looked at him and her eyes stopped glowing. Naruto found himself able to move again as he fell to one knee. The girl then continued to speak "I apologize for that but you were about to run from us. May I walk through your mind?" she asked, looking at Naruto with no emotion. Naruto glared back at her before saying "Not unless I have your word that you wont harm me". The girl stared at him for a moment before nodding her consent. Naruto sighed before her eyes started glowing again but stopped as suddenly as it started. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "How.." she started as he suddenly started to laugh bitterly at her. "So now you know" he chuckled to himself before he was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug by said young girl. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she backed away from him.

Naruto smiled as he whispered "you have nothing to apologize for, Who are you my lady?" The girl looked at him with a gentle smile as she said "I am known as the dark princess of the north, I am of the chaotic bloodline and this.."she said pointing towards the man with the sword "is my guardian, Crow" The man with the sword bowed as he said "Pleasure to meet you young man" with a small smile. Naruto bowed as he said "I am Naruto, reincarnation of Asura, the source blood" Crow's eyes widened at the claim but the princess hadn't contradicted this fact, so it must be true.

The princess turned to leave the room before Naruto called out "Princess, Can you tell me where I may find a vampire called Zelman, he is of my bloodline, and the only one who can teach me how to control my... gift" as he pointed towards his eyes." She gave him a gentle smile as she said "He currently resides in the special zone. I will contact my brother Sei to make arrangements for your travel. If you wish you can stay as long as you want, but this will take at least a week to sort it all out, after that you may leave at any time, but always remember, the Sacred Precinct will always welcome you back, for now, rest and heal we shall talk later" with that she left the room with Crow. Naruto had to admit to himself that he was still tired from his change as he fell asleep.

As Crow and the princess walked through the mansion he had to ask "Is he really of the warrior Asura's bloodline?" The princess just gave him a nod as they continued to walk "Naruto is his reincarnation, his source blood, Crow, a lot of people will want to either control or kill him, Through the week, could you teach him the way of the sword?" Crow looked at her in shock "But he's only ten, will he be able to withstand my teachings?" The princess' eyes clouded over as Naruto's memories invaded her mind once more. With a slight shudder she said "yes he will, he's survived much worse" Crow nodded at her before he said "What if he leaves before we finish?" The princess just smiled, "If he does, then tell him to seek out Jirou to finish it, after all he too, lives in the special zone." she stopped to look out the window. Thinking how far the young source blood could go. She would definitely keep an eye on him.

AUTHERS NOTE – First chapter done and dusted. Reviews always help if their constructive. So please R&R and remember folks, if your in a dark tunnel with a bright light at the end of it, RUN AWAY FROM THE LIGHT, AWAY I TELL YOU!!!


End file.
